


love in a fjord

by wearetheonlyone



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s11e09 It Takes You Away, F/F, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheonlyone/pseuds/wearetheonlyone
Summary: This time there was someone else behind the sheet.





	love in a fjord

**Author's Note:**

> surprise bitch I bet you thought I was done with it takes you away  
> this is a short drabble I wrote in like less than half an hour and it's currently 1:30 am and I have class in the morning so we are doing great but I just wanted to write more space wives

“Don’t you want to see your friends?” asked Trine. Her tone was soft, gentle but the words that slipped from her lips were the opposite: evil and deceitful- much like the forbidden fruit hanging in front of their eyes.

Eyebrows creasing, the Doctor shifted nervously against the wooden floorboards, and they creaked beneath her feet. “What are you on about?” she asked, swallowing the small lump that was beginning to form in her throat.

“They got here when you did.” Trine’s arms moved from their resting position at her side and gestured towards the backdoor of the house that lead to the garden.

The three present members of the self-proclaimed “ _Team TARDIS_ ” shared a worried glance- though, the look that crossed and placed itself on both Graham and the Doctor’s faces sent a chill down Yaz’s spine. Yaz, herself, knew that Trine’s haunting words were not directed at her yet the ominous look in her eye’s suggested to her that deep down it was directed at her despite her rational brain screaming at her for it to be a lie.

Trine, not sparing a look at any of them now, turned her head away from them before the rest of her body following after as though she had been programmed or was mimicking someone else she had seen too perfectly. Her figure vanished into the garden, heading down the hill as her brown hair swayed in the wind and she remained perfectly still, clearly waiting for the rest of them to join her there.

Surprisingly, despite the horrified look on her face, the Doctor moved first. Her boots skittered and crashed against the floorboards as she alternated between sprinting from the house and restraining her movements as fear attempted to consume her. As though they were drawn to her, Yaz and Graham followed swiftly.

The breeze outside of the house was gentle, comforting as though it was trying to lull them to sleep while they were standing, and a melody was softly strumming as it blew through the strands of their hair. It was funny, to them at least, since there was not one single windchime in sight from where they were standing- it was a mysterious melody yet warm all the same.

In the distance, there was a washing line with two sheets wrapped over it and clipped down with old, ageing pegs. Through the white sheets, the sun on the horizon was visible- whether it was dusk or dawn was unknown to them but it was pleasant on the eyes, to say the least. Behind those two sheets, there were two clear figures and it was clear these were the friends Trine had been talking about.

There was a faint humming.

“I know that sound,” said Graham, sorrow creeping into this throat. He could feel his emotions begin to slowly overtake him, cloud to mind until he only saw her standing in front of him and at that point, nothing else mattered to him.

He froze where he stood when his eyes fell onto Grace’s face. It hadn’t been long she had, unfortunately… _passed_ but the pain that he felt was something that he knew he would never be able to recover from, and seeing her in front of him made everything simultaneously better and worse at the same time. She was there, in front of him, close enough for him to touch and everything felt right, everything clicked back into place except for the fact he had seen her lifeless body be carried away by the hospital staff on that dark night.

Meanwhile, Yaz and the Doctor eyed down the remained figure. There were obvious blonde curls peeking out from the edges of the sheet, unable to contain her raw and overwhelmingly beautiful aura. Glancing back at Yaz for a moment, reassuring her it was okay, she moved forward towards the other figure. She could feel her thoughts swarm and tangle in her mind at the thought of her being in this place with her. When they first arrived, she had doubts on whether this place was real but there was no way River would allow herself to be used as bait, right?

“Hello, Sweetie.”

It only took those words. Those two works were the best words in the entire universe to the alien’s ears and they made her hearts swell in her chest with pride, love and other emotions she didn’t have the time nor the brain capacity to place names to but it was okay because River was okay. Besides those two words, the only word that could ever compare would be “ _Spoilers…_ ” and the mere thought of having more time with River made her legs feel weak and her palms sweaty.

The Doctor released a watery laugh. There were tears streaming down her cheeks but the grin on her face was wide and glowing bright enough that it could have rivalled the sun had it not been setting or rising in the distance. “I’ve missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another part to this I'm not sure  
> I'm also working on some other longer, multi-chapter WIPs but they are taking longer than I want them to.  
> 


End file.
